


Джудар и Джудар

by Айтель (Eitel)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Judar's real name, M/M, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitel/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Джудар притаскивает Синдбаду в качестве взятки яйцо, из которого вылупляется какое-то очень странное существо.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Джудар и Джудар

**Author's Note:**

> В этой работе Джудар старше Синдбада примерно на пять лет

Синдбад со вздохом берет в руки довольно большое яйцо, оставленное вихрем забежавшим в его кабинет Джударом, почти так же быстро покинувшим его, как только высказал свою просьбу, и пытается понять, что за неведомое существо должно вылупиться из него при должной заботе. Уроки по уходу за магическими существами из школы как-то не помогают. Вряд ли было бы мудро обращаться за помощью в отдел магических популяций, наверняка просто заберут его. Даже если это что-то безопасное, зато очень редкое.

Придется самому порыться в книгах, и, если он в них ничего не найдет или выяснится, что это что-то опасное, то только тогда отдаст яйцо высокомерным придуркам из подразделения зверей.

Чертов Джудар даже слова не сказал о том, что это или как об этом заботиться. Сам наверняка ничего не знал о том, что пытался подпихнуть Синдбаду в качестве взятки.

Кто бы мог подумать, что у этого легкомысленного когтевранца проблемы с Министерством магии, а за помощью он обратится именно к нему, только-только начавшему в нем работать после выпуска из школы и тонущему под горой бумаг. В этой горе каждый день теряются не слишком важные документы, и никому за это не перепадает. Спрятав теплое на ощупь яйцо, Синдбад весьма сильно рассчитывает на безнаказанность, отправляясь разыскать ту самую крохотную бюрократическую причину, из-за которой, как Джудар ныл ему, того могут не выпустить из страны.

Он толком ничего не слышал о когтевранце с того момента лет пять назад, когда тот выпустился из Хогвартса, и не слишком ожидает узнать, что он на плохом счету у Министерства из-за того, что без разрешения доставал великанов.

И из-за того, что почти нашел Дурмстранг.

И из-за того, что протащил в родную страну какое-то доселе неизвестное существо.

И из-за того, что разграбил чью-то древнюю гробницу.

Синдбад прикладывает ладонь к лицу и думает о том, что когтевранцу просто жизнь не мила.

***

— Милая квартирка! — заявляет Джудар в тот же момент, когда непрошенным гостем перешагивает через порог, почти отодвигая в сторону хозяина жилища, а затем впихивает ему в руки какой-то пакет.

Синдбад, сонный, злой, что его разбудили, заторможенно заглядывает внутрь и обнаруживает какие-то сладости.

Что происходит.

— Что тебе нужно? — обреченно вздыхает он, протирая глаза и закрывая дверь за когтевранцем, который уже успел, недолго думая, сбежать на кухню и устроиться за столом, пооткрывав все двери и не обнаружив в этом пристанище гостиной. — Что с твоей рукой?

— Пришел поблагодарить! — бодро отвечает Джудар, махнув загипсованным запястьем, и Син смиряется, понимая, что смысла нет спрашивать, знает ли тот, какой сейчас ранний час. — А про руку министерским шавкам лучше не знать. Можешь верить, что я просто неудачно упал.

Медленно выдохнув, юноша доходит до кухни, ставит на стол пакет, к которому когтевранец тут же беззастенчиво тянется, и садится напротив, хмурясь и пытаясь проснуться.

— Ты меня только что шавкой назвал? — мрачно переспрашивает он, думая, что не так уж гость и не прав, раз ему постоянно приходится перерабатывать.

— Извини. Министерским змеюкам лучше не знать, — поправляет себя Джудар и, раскрыв несколько выдвигающихся ящиков, возвращается с парой десертных вилок, протягивая Синдбаду одну, словно это тот у него в гостях.

Слизеринец смеряет того недовольным взглядом, но берет ее. Не успевает высказаться, а Джудар уже вовсю уминает свою порцию, словно не ел минимум дня три.

Он сам пока даже не проснулся и голода толком не чувствует, так что просто молча откладывает вилку в сторону и разглядывает гостя, только бросившего на него один удивленный взгляд, но иначе никак не отвлекавшегося от еды.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, где я живу? — хмуро интересуется Синдбад, потирая переносицу, и когтевранец, тут же попытавшийся радостно ответить что-то, давится и закашливается так, что юноша с беспокойством поднимается, подходит к нему и хлопает по спине.

— Поспрашивал, — отвечает Джудар и беспечно улыбается совсем как раньше, когда только-только поступивший в Хогвартс Син с удивлением пялился на того странного старшекурсника, вечно выкидывавшего какие-то фокусы и доставлявшего другим проблемы.

Навевает воспоминания. Словно он только вчера случайно наткнулся на тайник когтевранца, в котором тот прятал стащенную из Запретной секции книгу. Мог бы просто выпросить разрешение посещать ее у профессора, но, кажется, ни разу в жизни простых путей не искал.

— Джудар, тебе в самом деле стоит быть осторожнее, — бесполезно советует Синдбад, вернувшись на место после того, как его гость прокашлялся. — Я читал отчеты. Пальцев на одной руке не хватит, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз ты уже был на волоске от смерти.

Неизвестно, о скольких случаях Министерство просто не знает. Наверняка стало на один больше за эти несколько месяцев, прошедших с того момента, когда когтевранец завалился к нему в кабинет со своей взяткой.

— Ты-то мне хотя бы про это не заливай, — раздраженно бросает брюнет и укоряюще показывает на него вилкой. — Мне Рены и так уже все уши этим пожалуйста-береги-себя дерьмом прожужжали.

Слизеринец вздыхает, понимая, что даже не может представить себе Джудара, занимающегося обычной работой. Обучающим волшебников пользоваться смартфонами, к примеру. На маглорожденных сейчас большой спрос, но когтевранец миром магии интересуется даже больше, чем подавляющее большинство волшебников.

Они молчат, пока гость поспешно доедает свою часть и, поглазев немного грустно на оставшуюся Синдбаду, откладывает вилку, подпирая щеку кулаком и разглядывая своего собеседника.

— Я поверить не мог, что ты в самом деле занимаешься этими тягомотными бумажками, — бурчит Джудар, хмуря брови. — До сих пор не могу.

— Мне просто нужно хорошее имя, — отвечает тот и, когда когтевранец вопросительно вскидывает бровь, вздыхает. — Меня не взяли на подготовительные курсы для мракоборцев. Отец сказал поработать в Министерстве, заработать себе славу прилежного человека и попытаться в следующем году.

Джудар хмурится еще сильнее.

— Баллов ЖАБА не хватило, что ли? Глупый мальчишка, — фыркает он и откидывается назад, забрасывая руки за голову и потягиваясь изо всех сил.

— Всё в порядке с моими баллами, — оскорбленно отвечает Синдбад, складывая руки на груди.

— Тогда ответ очевиден, — пожимает плечами гость и ухмыляется. — Ты, может, и с тупым гриффиндорским гонором, но в конечном счете со Слизерина. Я…

— Не желаю что-либо слышать от подлого, идущего по головам когтевранца, — бросает в ответ юноша, прерывая, и замолкает.

Джудар совершенно прав. Других причин отказывать ему не было.

Распределяющая шляпа сыграла с ним ужасную шутку. Синдбад, может, и думал, что гриффиндорцы чересчур прямы и бесхитростны, но хотел попасть на тот же факультет, что и его отец, пойти по его стопам мракоборца. Любой факультет бы подошел, кроме Слизерина.

Если брюнет такой, когда пытается поблагодарить, то юноша даже знать не хочет, каков он, когда хочет обидеть.

Син, покачав головой, молча пододвигает Джудару свою предполагаемую порцию десерта, в миг теряя желание когда-либо его пробовать, но тот неожиданно отказывается и внимательно на него смотрит.

Этот гость явно не знает, когда следует уйти.

Через пару минут чересчур задумавшийся когтевранец вскрикивает от неожиданности и подскакивает со своего места, отступая на несколько шагов назад и впечатываясь спиной в стену. Синдбад меланхолично заглядывает под стол и конечно же находит там своего питомца размером примерно с кошку. Очень черного, очень волосатого, с очень красными глазами, вечно смотрящего на всё вокруг так, словно как раз раздумывает убить всё живое. На деле зверушка предельно безобидная, но первое время было очень тяжело не шугаться его так же, как Джудар сейчас, особенно ночью, когда тот пристально разглядывал своего хозяина в темноте.

Юноша молча поднимает его одной рукой и, убрав еду на пол, усаживает перед собой на стол — обычно нельзя, но пусть уж когтевранец полюбуется на то, что вылупилось из притащенного им яйца.

— Это что еще такое? — хмурясь, спрашивает Джудар и, кинув взгляд на Сина и убедившись, что тот совершенно спокоен, подходит ближе, с любопытством разглядывая этот комок волосатости, на котором видны одни только огромные глаза.

— Твой подарок, — отвечает тот, внимательно глядя на поползшую к краю стола зверюшкой, следя, чтобы та с него не свалилась.

— Серьезно что-то вылупилось? — изумляется когтевранец и осторожно тянется рукой, чтобы потрогать.

— Джудар, — спокойно зовет Син, и брюнет, ответив вопросительным «мм?», убирает руку, решив, что это предостережение. Юноша старается не рассмеяться. — Не грызи стол.

Когтевранец смотрит на него удивленно, а зверушка весьма послушно отползает от края и поворачивается к своему хозяину, в упор на него глядя своими красными глазищами.

Повисает пауза.

— Ты шутишь, — решает Джудар.

— Нет, — отвечает Синдбад, и уже даже не пытается сдержать хохот, сгибаясь пополам.

— Переназови это, — жестко требует когтевранец.

— Уже поздно, Джудар привык, что его так зовут, — с напускным возмущением возражает юноша, решив, что брюнет о питомцах совсем ничего не знает.

— Переназови! — с настоящим возмущением говорит тот и почти хлопает ладонью по столу.

Затем обращается к зверьку первым, что приходит на ум, но тот совершенно не реагирует, глядя только на своего хозяина и не двигаясь с места.

Мохнатый.

Комок волосатый.

Хрень черная.

Тварь неведомая.

Глупость непомерная.

— Джудар, — в итоге почти шипит когтевранец через зубы, и звереныш наконец-то к нему поворачивается.

Брюнет застывает на несколько секунд, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но затем фыркает и с поражением поднимает перед собой руки. Смотрит еще пару секунд на это существо, а потом мотает головой и поворачивается спиной.

— Ладно, я дальше пошел, — бросает он, поднимая руку на прощанье, и Синдбад, поглаживающий своего Джу, почти не понимает, почему тот так резко уходит.

Разве было что-то особо неприемлемое в том, что зверька назвали тем же именем? Особенно, если это не имя даже, а только прозвище. Слизеринец все эти годы свято верил, что так того и зовут, пока не зарылся с головой в его документы и не узнал страшную тайну.

— Жасмин, — мягко зовет он брюнета, и тот, напрягаясь, застывает на на месте и оборачивается с явно написанным на лице удивлением. Немного обидно, что он считает, что Синдбад не будет звать его по настоящему имени.

— Язык вырву, — звучит в ответ, и такой реакции юноша совсем не ожидал.

Но пугается немного, понимая, что тот вполне может, и поднимает руки, не собираясь ни атаковать, ни вредить.

— Один Джудар. И один Жасмин, — он улыбается как можно искренне — Джудару это не нравится, он напрягается сильнее, а Синдбада этого пугается больше и смотрит уже взволнованно, без улыбки. — Тебе правда идет твое имя!

Когтевранец не верит. Он вообще смотрит на него как на умалишенного.

— Ты цветы эти хоть раз в жизни-то видел? — рискует спросить он, и слизеринец молча качает головой. — Ну вот и завали.

Брюнет, бросив последний предупреждающий взгляд, уходит, и Син хмыкает, почесывая своего Джу, довольно бурчащего из-за этого.

Интересно, притащит ли ему Жасмин еще что-нибудь.

Лучше пусть просто вернется невредимым в следующий раз.


End file.
